


Venganza

by missginni



Series: Shinkivariables [12]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: Yunho y Junsu no pueden ser humanos.
Relationships: Jung Yunho / Kim Jaejoong / Kim Junsu
Series: Shinkivariables [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670665
Kudos: 3





	Venganza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/gifts).



> _Y esto se acaba... Aquí el penúltimo. Espero que te guste._

Jaejoong piensa en vengarse mientras jadea en busca de aire, sus músculos pesados y rotos, el sudor cubriendo cada centímetro de su piel.

Se arrastra como puede hasta uno de los bancos de la sala a donde acaban de llegar y se deja caer, fulminando a los otros dos con la mirada, pero ambos le ignoran, demasiado pendientes uno del otro. Porque llevar más de dos horas corriendo de buena mañana es apenas un suspiro para ellos, que todavía guardan energía para llenar la sala de ensayo de movimientos cuidados y precisos, flexibilidad y potencia en cada golpe de cadera, en cada giro y cada finta diseñados como tortura medieval, al menos para cualquier humano.

Porque ellos no lo son. 

No pueden serlo. No cuando se ponen a bailar sin mostrar el más leve signo de fatiga, después de haber corrido como si lo hicieran por sus vidas desde el amanecer. Porque Jaejoong, que estúpidamente decidió unirse a ellos, se siente desmadejado y roto, un juguete al que se le han acabado las pilas, desechado en un rincón mientras el juego continúa frente a sus ojos.

Los observa con desprecio mientras navegan por el cuerpo del otro, manos sujetando músculos flexibles en saltos complicados, anclando giros demasiado veloces en pasos absurdos que jamás llevarán a un escenario porque son inhumanos. Y se dedica a planear su venganza, porque su resistencia nunca ha sido aplastada tan completamente como lo hacen ellos sin ni siquiera intentarlo.

Con Yunho siempre es fácil, no requiere originalidad o planificación cuidadosa. Todo lo que Jaejoong tiene que hacer para volverlo loco es ignorarlo, exactamente igual que si estuviesen en el jardín de infancia y declarase un _“pues ahora ya no lo quiero”_ al juguete que ha perdido en manos de otro. Y si en el proceso de ignorarlo Jaejoong se vuelve extremadamente cariñoso con todo el mundo, todo sonrisas y abrazos salvo para su líder, más rápido y más duro va a caer. 

Sencillo y efectivo, porque sin importar las veces que use la táctica del silencio contra él, siempre funciona. Yunho no sabe lidiar con la indiferencia, no de las personas que quiere, lo que suele ser entrañable la mayor parte del tiempo. O al menos lo es cuando Jaejoong no está maldiciendo a todos sus ancestros extraterrestres por legarle energía infinita y un físico sin glándulas sudoríparas.

Junsu no es tan simple, aunque lo parezca, aunque a menudo juegue a serlo. Es más complicado porque si bien casi nunca acierta con los motivos de Jaejoong, suele adivinar que los hay, misteriosos y ocultos acechando en la oscuridad. Y entonces es él quien le ignora, dándole un tiempo que Jaejoong no necesita ni busca, con el fin de que ponga sus ideas en orden y decida si quiere contárselo o no.

Si la venganza contra Yunho requiere tiempo y paciencia, la de Junsu debe ser inmediata y abrumadora. Jaejoong necesita sorprenderlo, pillarlo a traición con algo que no espere, rápido y brutal, que baje todas sus defensas y lo deje a su merced, completamente rendido. 

Algo que lo haga sentir tan miserable como se siente él en ese momento.

Jaejoong dedica los siguientes quince minutos a contemplar las posibilidades, los momentos para hacerlo, la compañía que puede reclutar para su causa. Elabora diferentes estrategias mientras ellos, ajenos, siguen bailando en medio de la sala, y casi sin darse cuenta comienza a sonreír ante algunos de los más descabellados, de los que puede sacar más ventaja y vencerlos de un modo absoluto.

Ni siquiera se da cuenta de cuando se detienen, perdido en planes estrambóticos que sabe que jamás verán la luz. Pero sí nota el peso en su regazo cuando Junsu se sienta a horcajadas sobre él, un segundo antes de sellar sus labios con un beso húmedo y profundo que le roba todo el aliento. Jaejoong ni siquiera lo ha visto moverse, y no puede entender ese estallido repentino de pasión desmedida, pero no lo cuestiona. Porque en cuanto siente la lengua de Junsu contra la suya, demandante y experta, moviéndose para volverlo completamente loco, Jaejoong deja de pensar en todo lo que no sea perderse en él y dejarse arrastrar a donde quiera llevarlo. 

Por eso lo acerca, apoyando las manos en ese culo duro y bien formado que tanta distracción le provoca cuando baila, o se mueve, o simplemente camina. Y gime contra sus labios, ahogándose por motivos muy distintos a los que le llevaron a ese banco, sintiendo cómo vuelve a él toda la energía que ha desperdiciado intentando seguir el ritmo de esos dos. 

Como recompensa al sonido otros labios ganan su cuello desde atrás, marcando su nuca, deslizándose lentamente hacia ese punto de la oreja que lo vuelve loco, manos fuertes y diestras rodeando la cintura hasta su ombligo.

Vuelve a gemir y pierde la boca de Junsu, que se separa apenas lo justo para dejarle ver la enorme sonrisa de sus labios y el regocijo en sus ojos.

—No quiero saber lo que estabas pensando para sonreír de esa forma desquiciada —dice, bajo y sugerente, mientras Yunho sigue arrodillado a su espalda, atormentando su cuello—. Pero sea lo que sea, vas a olvidarlo —calla y mueve su cadera, rozando de forma efectiva su miembro por encima de los pantalones, arrancándole otro gemido. Y añade—. Promételo o pararemos.

Jaejoong apenas es capaz de asentir, sin tener muy claro a qué, porque en realidad le da igual. Todo lo que sea separarse de ellos en ese momento es inconcebible, sin importar el coste. Daría la mitad de su vida y algo más sólo por volver a besar esos labios, por perderse entre el cuerpo que descansa en su regazo y el que tiene a su espalda y dejar que hagan con él lo que quieran.

Como si lo hubiese dicho en voz alta —lo cual probablemente ha hecho, porque sus funciones cognitivas están totalmente comprometidas—, Junsu vuelve a inclinarse hacia él, asaltando su boca con determinación, caliente y minucioso, sus manos inclinando su cabeza en un ángulo más pronunciado, mientras su cadera retoma el ritmo contra su erección maltrecha. Y Yunho lo sigue desde su espalda, continuando el tormento a su cuello, las manos bajo su camiseta, despertando todas sus terminaciones nerviosas como si no tuviese suficiente de él.

Y mientras Jaejoong se deja llevar por manos y bocas y cuerpos demasiado calientes, cualquier pensamiento de venganza, o de cualquier otra cosa, huye muy, muy lejos a la tierra de _“a quién demonios le importa”_.


End file.
